Old Habits
by Shawntail
Summary: Miyuki is married, but doesn't live happily ever after. What if Shizuma invites her to her mansion, alone, with no other houses around? Just her and her best friend? Will she pick up her old habits...or has something changed?
1. Nightmares

Heya, my first strawberry panic fanfic, please read it and tell me what you think of it 

Heya, my first strawberry panic fanfic, please read it and tell me what you think of it 

It's not one of the usual couples, but Shizuma/ Miyuki

Hope you enjoy it.

Normal: spoken words

_Italics: dreams or thoughts_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rokujo Miyuki was dreaming again. Every night since her graduation, she dreamt. Never the same dream, but always the same person. Every time she woke up, she immediately forgot the dream, but never that one person that played the leading roll, always.

Miyuki sighed in her sleep and rolled over, throwing her blanket on the floor, revealing her pale, delicate looking skin, illuminated by a ray of moonlight, seeping into her bedroom through half-closed curtains.

She murmured something incoherent for a few minutes, something that sounded like a prayer, a wish, a plead even, untill one word violently made it's way out of her mouth, springing from her lips in a desperate tone.

'SHIZUMA!!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_SHIZUMA! Stop it, Shizuma!'_

_Miyuki frowned as she watched her best friend Shizuma walk into the bathroom. Miyuki, who was just taking a bath, couldn't believe that she'd just walked in without knocking. Yes, Shizuma was something else, she enjoyed making Miyuki blush or feel uncomfortable by cusualy brushing her hands over her body, pretending she reached next Miyuki to pick something up. Also whispering intimate things into Miyuki's ear was something she enjoyed, knowing that such things would make her friend blush madly._

_Yet, she'd never walked into Miyuki like that when the student council president wasn't dressed…_

_Shizuma herself occasionaly 'forgot' to button up her uniform, she knew that it would only ad to her flirtasious behaviour, something she'd grown famous, yes even notorious for._

_Miyuki glared at the walking revelation of sexyness, who was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub. _

_The blond goddess simply grinned and reached for the soap._

'_Want me to wash you off?'_

_Miyuki began shaking her head violently but knew from the moment she saw the impish smile on Shizuma's face it was a lost cause; once the blonde had set her mind on something, she was impossible to stop. Miyuki knew, and yet she was always caught off guard._

_She scolded herself mentally, but was pulled back into reality as Shizuma kneeled down next to the tub and began soaping her back. _

_Miyuki swallowed and tensed. Shizuma however, sensed her friend's uneasynes and laid a friendly hand on her shoulder. _

'_Calm down Miyuki, allow yourself to relax every once in a while, enjoy it.'_

_She gently continued the soaping and washed the foam off while massaging Miyuki's tense muscles in her neck._

'_You really should take a break Miyuki, you're a nervous wreck!'_

_The caring tone in her voice caried something else…concern, perhaps? Or something more…lovingly?_

_No, no, Miyuki shook her head again; there was no way Shizuma could have those feelings for her, she was in love with Nagisa-chan! They were happy together, she shouldn't interfere, she shouldn't let Shizuma do this._

_She shrugged, brushing off Shizuma's hands, trying to maintain her cool. She turned her head now facing her blonde friend as the later watched her closely. _

'_Stop acting like this, Shizuma! Think about Nagisa-chan!'_

_Shizuma blinked and laid down the bar of soap._

'_It's over between us, I told you yesterday…don't you remember? Really, Miyuki, that memory of yours!'_

_She grinned however and propped up on her elbows, her face only inches away from Miyuki's._

'_Do you know who finished it?'_

_Miyuki swallowed and shook her head, not really sure if she wanted to hear this._

'_I did…and you know why?'_

_Now Miyuki was sure she didn't want to hear the rest and she began to rise up from the water to exit the bathtub, when Shizuma forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the water._

_Miyuki yelped as her friend, wet from the water that had splashed her clothing, caught her chin between her fingers and pulled her face closer._

'_Because I think there'd be someone else, that would be very happy if I did this…_

_In a matter of seconds, Shizuma closed the gap between her face and Miyuki's and gently pressed her lips against her friend's._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

'Shizuma!!'

Miyuki woke up and nearly thumbled out of her bed. Breathing heavily, she shivered and rubbed her own arms. During the night, her blankets had slid to the floor; offering the blue haired girl no protection from the cold as her nightgown lay unused on the floor.

Miyuki refused to put it on. It was a gift from her fiancé…now her husband. Unconsciously, she reached for the ring that now belonged on her left ringfinger. She turned it around a couple of times, biting her lip as she heard familiar noises coming from the room below her own. Her husband had returned from the party he'd attended and obviously, he had brought some company.

Miyuki didn't care for it, though.

She'd refused to sleep with him, even on their so-called first night. O, he had tried enough times to sneak into her bed the first couple of weeks, but Miyuki'd always banned him from her room and after a few weeks, he'd brought his first mistress into her house.

Yes, her house, for she came from a very wealthy family and had inherited this house from her grandfather, who'd been really fond of her.

She also knew her husband had only married her because of the arrangements between his family and her own. He didn't love her, and knew she didn't love him.

The only reason they stayed together was; for him to keep her father's bussines in his hands.

Miyuki's reason was that she'd be banned if she divorced him. She would be disinherited and without a good diploma or job, she'd be left standing in the cold.

Of course she'd finished Astrea's with the highest grades, but she hadn't gone to university.

She'd asked if she could attend after her marriage, but her husband refused to let her go.

Now, 3 months after her graduation, Miyuki found herself alone in her bed, every night again haunted by nightmares.

_I wonder how Shizuma's doing? I haven't heard from her in a long time. Perhaps…I should call her…_

Miyuki glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Half past 4 in the morning; Shizuma would kill her if she'd call this early. She wouldn't even answer the phone, knowing her.

She could still leave a message though, Miyuki thought as she reached for the phone.

_Even if she's mad at me, it would still be good to hear her voice…I miss her so much…_

Just as Miyuki picked up the phone, it went.

Startled she almost let it drop, but managed to catch it before it fell on the ground.

_Who on earth could that be?!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voila, the first chapter. I apologise for bad spelling and grammar mistakes.

I hope you liked it, please let me know even if you didn't 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be working on this old, prehistorical laptop now would I? :p


	2. Dream or real?

Second chapter has arrived

Second chapter has arrived! Well, I won't bore you with more of my chit-chat….for now ;)

Hope you enjoy this one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyuki stared at the phone in her hand for a few seconds, merely listening to the ringing sound that came from it.

She just sat on the edge of her bed until she'd gattered enough courage to answer the call. She cleared her throat and pushed the green button on the noisy thing.

'H-hello? Rokujo Miyuki speaking.'

'Hey there Miyuki, long time no hear. How's my favourite room mate doing?'

Miyuki swallowed when she recognized the husky voice that came from out of the phone: the voice that had made her blush, shiver and freeze all those times its owner had sneaked up on her to whisper something in her ear. She hadn't changed a bit, the blue haired girl thought as she pressed the phone closer to her head, making sure her husband below couldn't hear one word; not even when he'd be standing with his ear pressed to her door.

'Hello Shizuma. Not too bad thank you. How are you?'

She could almost _feel _Shizuma smile on the other end of the line after her little lie about her being well. Her best friend could always tell when something was wrong. She was so good at guessing her thoughts that it would sometimes become scary even.

'Don't even try to lie to me, student council president Rokujo Miyuki! I now that voice, something is bothering you, and if I had to guess, I'd say that something is that idiot of a husband of yours!'

Shizuma practicly yelled that last part.

Miyuki gulped at hearing the hatred dripping from the blonde's words.

'Don't worry Shizuma, I'll be fine…I am now.'

Shizuma sighed but knew it was no use pushing her friend; she could be very stuborn if she wanted to, especially about her feelings. It'd costed her more then 5 weeks before Miyuki finally began opening up to her. It had been a difficult task, but she managed to make the girl feel at ease when around her, to let Shizuma comfort her when she was sad.

'Well, at least you've not completely gone mad since you still recognize my voice _and _my born talent to make people feel good when they simply hear it.'

Miyuki giggled and lay down on her bed, pulling the blankets with her. Somehow it made her feel uneasy to talk to Shizuma while she was uncovered…especially after that dream.

She gasped when a fragment of the dream violently blew it's way through her memory; Shizuma's lips on hers, one hand on her back, caressing her pale skin while the other one held her chin.

'Miyuki, are you alright?'

Shizuma, who'd heard her friend gulp for air, couldn't supress a feeling of concern.

_I swear, if that filthy animal has hurt her in any way, he'll pay for it!_

'Yes, I'm sorry Shizuma, I was just-just remembering something, something I though I…forgot.

But tell me; why are you calling me in the middle of the night?'

_Changing the topic now are we, Miyuki? Well, I'll let it go, but only for now!_

Shizuma smirked; she would find out what was wrong…eventually.

'Well, there's happened something a little while ago. I planned to tell you immediately after it happened, but all the teachers here suddenly wondered if it wouldn't be nice if they'd surprise their students with work…lots of work.

I swear, it was all a big conspiracy to bury us under the assignments before the exams even began! That's the reason why I didn't call on you for such a long time; I'm really sorry Miyuki!'

Miyuki couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about her best friend. Shizuma was able to study, to get a job, to _be_ someone, while she was condemned to be the priced possesion of her husband.

She shook her head, banning the thoughts from her mind. She shouldn't complane: she had a house, money and peace; she should be thankfull…

Then why was it so hard to be?

She sighed and straightened her back. She would not let this overpower her, Shizuma had something to tell her and she wasn't going to indulge in self pity!

'It's okay Shizuma, I understand. After all, it can't be easy, being the topstudent!'

Now it was Shizuma's turn to giggle.

'I'm only the topstudent because you're not here, my dear Miyuki. If you were, I wouldn't stand a chance.'

She only realized what she'd said when it was already too late.

'Oh Miyuki, I'm sorry! I'm really lost today, I should've rememberd-' Her stammering was cut off by Miyuki's voice, gentle and caring as always. 'It's nothing Shizuma, really. Why don't you tell me what happened?'

'Ah yes, well…I broke up with Nagisa…'

Miyuki seemed struck by lightning. _No, that can't be, it can't be. Just like in my dream, but why?'_

'Why?'

Shizuma smiled. 'She was in love with Tamao-chan I could tell, she was afraid she'd hurt me if she told me that but I could see she wasn't happy with me so I let her go. To be honest, I think it would've been difficult to keep a relationship like that, far away from each other. And you know me; don't you? I'm never able to stay with one person for a very long time.'

Miyuki heard the seducive undertone in Shizuma's voice and knew she didn't have to be afraid; Shizuma was herself again, free of troubles and carefree. _I wish I was like that._

'Anyway, Miyuki, since it's almost the end of november I was thinking, why don't you come to see me? In a few weeks time, holiday will begin for me; so why don't we spend it in my mansion? You know, the one with all the forests, near the sea?'

At first, Miyuki couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then it came to her: Shizuma wanted to see her!

She wasn't able to fight off the gigantic smile that spreaded across her face.

'Yes, I would be happy to do so!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't sleep due to some crazy lunitics playing loud music untill 3 o'clock in the morning, so I decided to write the next chapter, I hope you liked it.

Please let me know what you think of it.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer; If I owned Strawberry Panic, I would've thousands of screaming fans at my door, threatening to make another series of Strawberry Panic. And considering I'm still alive and I have no-one trying to force his/her/it way through my door, I'd say I didn't make the series. Try the neighbours, perhaps you've got more luck there XD


	3. I'm here!

Okay, another episode of sleepless in Seatle

Okay, another episode of sleepless in Seatle (figurativly speaking).

I'm beginning to get used to staying up late ;p

And what do we do when it's half past 1 in the morning and we're bored?

We write :)

Hope you enjoy it

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Miyuki couldn't sleep. _

_She'd woken up in the middle of the night, heart pounding like it was ready to jump out off her chest, sheets tossed off the bed. She had looked to the bed across the room, seeing her roommate asleep, save and sound, tucked in her own private world of dreams._

_Good thing I didn't wake her up. I should've talked to her about it, about the nightmares, but I don't want to. If she knew what I was dreaming about…she'd never look at me again, or talk to me, and I won't let that happen! _

_Miyuki carefully slipped out of bed and walked to the door, making sure Shizuma wouldn't hear her and exited the room. Silently, she closed the door again, convinced her friend hadn't noticed her sneaking out off their bedroom._

_She flinched when her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor: it was december and the temperature had dropped below freezing point. Nevertheless she continued walking down the corridor, making her way to a staircase that lead to the attic of Miator. _

_Up there was a little balcony that watched over the entire domain of Astrea, all her forests, the lake and the three schools, each one of them a silent reminder to Miyuki of how priviliged she was to be here._

_She'd set her foot on the first step, when she thought she heard someone coming her way. She quickly ran up the stairs, as fast as she could untill she couldn't be seen from the corridor. She then stopped and listened carefully if she heard someone. But after a few minutes, she'd heard nothing else besides her own, racing heartbeat._

_Must have been my imagination…Shizuma already said I had a vivid one, guess it's making overtime hours._

_Miyuki chuckled softly and climbed the last few steps to the attic._

_There she made her way to the balcony, walking past old mirrors and long forgotten chests full of old schoolmaterial. She stepped upon her own little window upon the world, a place where she felt safe._

_She hadn't even told Shizuma about this spot, convinced the blonde girl would only laugh and tease her with it, but Miyuki would have been so happy if she could've shared this with her best friend. It could have been their secret, she thought as she stood there, staring into the darkness._

_How long she'd been standing there she didn't know, but suddenly she heard someone climing the steps._

_Uh-oh! One of the sisters must've heard me!_

_Miyuki started to panic and searched for a hiding spot when suddenly two sender arms encirkled her waist and pulled her back from the balcony, in the shadow of a large, old wardrobe._

'_Hush, if we keep very still she might not hear us.' A husky voice whispered in her ear while pulling her a bit further into their hiding place._

_It didn't take long before Miyuki saw the head of a sister appearing from behind the wardrobe, scanning the attic for disobeying students who'd left their chambers and were sneeking around in places they shouldn't be. But Miyuki and her saviour were effectivly hidden from the sister's gaze by the open doors of the wardrobe, swaying slightly in the wind that came from the open balcony._

_After a few minutes, the sister apparently had enough of the old and dusty attic and made her way back down the stairs._

_Miyuki felt her heartbeat slowing down and let out her breath she'd been holding since the person behind her had pulled her into cover. She suddenly became aware of the two arms, still around her waist, pressing her against the other girl's body. _

'_Uhm, thanks but…I think we're safe now…' _

_She tried to escape from the strong grip, but only managed to get pulled in an even tighter, possesive embrace. The other girl chuckled softly in her ear, making Miuyki tense._

'_Now, now my dear Miyuki, relax. Don't you enjoy it here? Safely tucked away in my arms.'_

_Miyuki gasped. _

'_Shizuma!'_

'_Shhh!!' The blonde quickly covered Miyuki's mouth with her hand. 'Be still! Or someone will hear us! And we don't want that now do we?' Miyuki shook her head and felt the hand sliding down her body, gently brushing her cheek, throat, and chest before coming to a halt right above her heart._

'_Now tell me, Miyuki, why were you out of bed?' _

_Miyuki shrugged at this question. 'Couldn't sleep…'_

_Shizuma sighed, knowing that, again, her friend had put up a barrier around herself, not allowing anyone in, not even her. 'If you say so…but tell me, why haven't you ever told me about this place before? It's quite romantic here…wouldn't you think? Or perhaps…you came here for a little rendez-vous? Could it be?'_

_Miyuki felt her heart skip a beat when Shizuma implied she'd have a secret date with someone. _

'_N-no! Of course not, I-' She got cut off again by Shizuma's hand covering her mouth, only this time the long, pale fingers lingered on her lips, gently stroking them._

'_Good.' Shizuma purred into her ear. 'I don't want you to meet someone, without telling me. Doing so can be very dangerous, you know? Who knows what could happen to you? I don't want you to get hurt…'_

_Miyuki gasped for air when she heard the flirtasious undertone, when she felt Shizuma breathing in her ear._

_Slowly Shizuma's hands began travelling down her body, caressing her cold skin, when suddenly they could hear a loud bang and the door of the wardrobe they'd been hiding behind fell on the ground._

_Miyuki and Shizuma stared to the floor for a few seconds, then started to giggle and soon they were holding onto each other, unable to stand without some support from laughing. _

'_C-come one Shizuma, s-someone must have heard th-that!' Miyuki laughed, trying to steady herself. Shizuma simply nodded, giggling hysterically before grabbing Miyuki's hand and the two girls made their way to their bedroom._

'Miss Rokujo?'

Miyuki opened her eyes and saw she'd arrived at the front gates of Shizuma's house. She'd fallen asleep on her way there, trusting her chauffeur in bringing her safely to her destination.

'Thank you, I'll walk from here.'

She exited the car, pulled out her suitcase and walked to the intercom on the right of the gate. She smiled as she remembered her dream. Or rather; memory. It was in her second year in Miator that Shizuma'd rescued her from a severe punishment. They'd made their way safely back to their room, and ever since then, she and Shizuma would sneak up to the little balcony to enjoy the view, the rest, and for Shizuma, to find Miyuki at nights when she'd had a nightmare again and could't bare being locked up in a room.

Shizuma never asked after her dreams, and Miyuki never told her about them.

Miyuki grinned as she pushed the button on the intercom. It only took a few second before she could hear someone reply.

'Hello?'

'Hey there Shizuma, I'm here!'

There was silence on the other side of the com but the gates swung open, immediately after her words. The blue haired girl sighed happily as she walked through them, one thought crossing her mind.

_I'm here!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well then, that was the third chapter. I didn't mean to make the dream/ memory this long but I couldn't help myself.

Uhm, for the nightmares that Miyuki has when still in Miator, those are mostly from home sickness. The later ones are more due to the love she feels for Shizuma, but you already know that :p This nightmare was somewhat a mix of the two; she still misses her family, but she's beginning to have feelings for Shizuma.

I want to thank the people who where so kind as to review, and I apologise again for grammatical errors.

Still haven't found a beta yet :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic…yet XD (just kidding, just kidding :p)


	4. Dancing in the rain

Okay, public announcement

Okay, public announcement!

I've found a beta, so if you've got any complaints, tell her :3 (just kidding, just kidding :p)

Now, enough babbling, on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuma grinned inwardly as she watched her best friend from behind the curtains. Miyuki was slowly approaching the house, looking at the huge mansion, trying to take in all the glory of the villa at once.

_I should've invited her here more often, after all she was and still is my best friend. I wonder why I never did…but she's here now, and that's the most important. _

_Wow, Shizuma sure is lucky to have a house like this, I've seen it before, but I've forgotten how gorgeous it was…_

Miyuki ripped her gaze from the mansion and focused on a tiny movement she'd noticed from behind a window. She could've sworn she'd seen a silhouette behind the curtains.

_Shizuma…what game are you playing this time?_

She noticed the front door was wide open and hesitated as she entered the mansion. She knew Shizuma was unpredictable, but she found herself surprised, again, when she noticed a little white note on the table in the lobby.

_Hey there Miyuki, and welcome again to my mansion. Before we see each other again, let's play a little game__ to see if you're still capable of finding your way to me shall, we?_

Miyuki smirked at the little white paper in her hand. _Shizuma, what are you up about now?_

She remembered her playing hide and seek together with Shizuma and some other friends of Miator. Somehow she and Shizuma always succeeded in finding each other, even in the strangest places. Even the treasure hunts, organised by the sisters of the three combined schools had no secrets for the two girls. Their friends often joked when playing hide and seek, the duo would consider the game as a treasure hunt, Shizuma being Miyuki's treasure and vice versa.

_So she wants to know if I'm still as good in treasur__e hunts as I used to be? My dear Shizuma, you would be surprised. Well, let the game begin!_

She quickly scanned the note for more information, surely Shizuma wouldn't let her search the whole house without even a single clue? Ah! There it was; a little verse at the bottom of the note;

_Find the clue, but find it in time,_

_For it brings you closer, with every chime._

'For it brings you closer with every chime…chime, chime, a clock?' Miyuki talked to herself as she paced down the lobby. If she remembered correctly from the last time she'd visited, there was an ancient grandfather's clock in the…hall! She turned around and saw the ornament on the other side of the hallway. Not wasting another second she walked to the old looking thing and watched it more closely.

'Right, now what? It would bring me closer with every chime…' She was abruptly shaken from her thoughts as the clock began tolling.

'Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good…wait a minute, she wouldn't mean…' Hastily she opened the wooden doors of the clock and peeked inside. There it was, a tiny little paper, shoved between the two pendules.

Careful not to get her fingers crushed, Miyuki pulled the note out of its hiding place and closed the little doors again. 'Now, let's see what's next.' She unrolled the paper and read it out loud, wanting to hear her own voice. She was convinced hearing herself saying things helped her analyzing situations and finding solutions. It had worked before, and she was sure it would do so now.

_When still a girl, innocent and young, _

_There was something Miyuki couldn't bear to hear._

_It was this, one ridiculous song,_

_Can you still remember it, my dear?_

'Really, Shizuma!' Miyuki laughed after reading the message. 'That was such a long time ago, I never thought you'd remember!' She felt herself being pulled back 5 years ago. She and Shizuma where 13-14 years old and it was summer vacation. She'd finally gathered enough courage to ask Shizuma to come to her house and stay over. It'd been the first and last time they'd left the dorm, after that they'd stayed there untill graduation, never leaving Astrea's domain, except for little trips now and then. But they'd never visited their family.

_It had been a wonderfu__l day. She'd picked Shizuma up from the trainstation, thrilled to bits to see her best friend again. They'd gone to the park to talk about their holiday so far, then they went to the shopping street, window shopping for the whole afternoon. She'd been pleasantly surprised when, on their way to Miyuki's home, Shizuma stopped and turned to face her best friend. _

'_Close your eyes, Miyuki!'_

_Miyuki giggled and obeyed, wondering what Shizuma would be up to. She felt the blonde fumble with her hair, and already opened her mouth to ask what she was doing, when Shizuma clapped her hands. 'Now open your eyes Miyuki and look in this mirror!' Shizuma held up a little mirror and Miyuki curiously looked at her own reflection._

_Shizuma had__ tied a beautiful, blue ribbon in her hair. 'See? It matches the colour of your hair perfectly!' Shizuma said, gently brushing a stray of hair behind Miyuki's ear. Miyuki didn't know what to say, but felt tears falling from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks._

'_Oh Miyuki, you're such a crybaby!' But Shizuma smiled and hugged her best friend. After that she grabbed her hand and pulled Miyuki with her; 'Come on, let's go to your house, I'm starving!'_

_Miyuki's parents were friendly and polite, but during dinner Shizuma noticed the distance they were keeping between their daughter and themselves. But all went well and they made some conversation, so everything was fine…until they had finished their deserts and the two girls were making their way to Miyuki's bedroom. Suddenly, a young man about 17 years old, came down the stairs, stopping dead at the sight of the two friends._

'_Hello Miyuki and…Miyuki's friend?' He looked at Shizuma without any real interest and directed his attention back to Miyuki, who was looking very pale all of a sudden. _

'_What's that in your hair, Miyuki?' The blue haired girl flinched at his cold and severe tone. 'A ribbon…' Nothing more then a whisper came from her lips and Shizuma understood Miyuki was afraid._

'_I can see that's a ribbon, but what's it doing in your hair?! Haven't I told you that I do not wish for my future wife to wear childish things like that? But you never listen, do you?!'_

_At this words the young man grabbed Miyuki by the hair and pulled it so Miyuki had to bent her head backwards in order not too break her neck. 'I'll make sure that you understand the message this time.' He reached into a drawer and took out a pair of scissors. Miyuki let out a soft cry, eyes widened in terror. One fast cut and the ribbon fell on the floor, together with some locks of blue hair. 'Now, be a good girl and don't ever do that again.' _

_Miyuki nodded. He released her and casually continued his walk. When he was out of sight, Miyuki picked up the ribbon, together with the hair and stuffed it in her pocket. Without one word she grabbed Shizuma's hand again and led her to her room. It was there, when she'd closed the door, she let herself allow to slid on the floor and cry._

'_Oh Miyuki!' Shizuma lowered herself to the floor and sat next to her friend, draping her arms around the smaller girl's body. 'Shh, shh, it's okay now, he's gone.' She knew from the rare times Miyuki told her about her family, that man was her fiancé and that she was destined to marry him; an arrangement that was made when she was only a baby. He was never nice to her, always picking on her, telling she should behave like a lady, not like the child she really was. _

_Shizuma ran her fingers through Miyuki's hair, trying to comfort her still crying friend. _

_Whait, when I was little, my mother used to sing a song for me when I was sad…Shizuma remembered. How did it go again?_

'_Sur le pont, d'Avignon, L'on y dance, l'on y dance, sur le pont, d'Avignon, L'on y dance tout en rond.'_

_Shizuma sang softly in her friends ear and after a couple of minutes she felt Miyuki relax a little in her arms, lifting her head so she could look at Shizuma with her teary brown eyes. Shizuma smiled and kept on singing. _

_When miyuki finally stopped crying she felt a little embarassed. 'I-I'm sorry Shizuma, now your ribbon is all torn…The blonde girl shook her head. 'It wasn't your fault but…his…' Miyuki heard the anger in Shizuma's voice but said nothing of it. Instead she walked to the large mirror in her room and looked at her hair. One side was much shorter then the other, now her fiancé had cut off a large amount of hair on the right. Without speaking, Miyuki reached in her drawer and slowly pulled out a pair of scissors of her own. Her lips trembled but her hand didn't hesitate when she brought the scissors up to her hair and cutted through it untill it reached halfway her neck. _

'_Now it's of the same length again.' She looked at the blue locks at her feet. Shizuma felt a cold fist of rage clenching her heart and swore to herself that if that bastard would ever hurt her Miyuki again, he'd pay!_

'_Oh, Shizuma, one request?' The blonde looked at her friend and nodded._

'_Don't ever sing that song again, it's a bit…' She let her voice trail off, not wanting to offend her best friend. _

'_A bit childish and ridiculous heh?' Shizuma grinned. 'Ah well, I don't know, I think it suits you perfeclty'_

_Shizuma!!_

_Ever since then, Shizuma sang that song to tease Miyuki, in which she always succeeded._

'Alright then, my friend, where are you?' On the bridge of Avignon? That's a bit far isn't it?' Suddenly it hit her. In the middle of the garden, there was a little river and across that river was a _bridge!_

Miyuki quickly left the house, ignoring the dark clouds that were forming in the sky.

_Oh great…now where was that river again?_

Scolding herself for not remembering the exact location, she crossed the forest surrounding the mansion until she reached the cliffs. Suddenly it began raining and before she knew it, Miyuki was soaked to the bone.

'Ah, this is just fantastic, really. Come on, where's that bloody river?!' Miyuki gasped and giggled. Had she really just said that? Oh dear, what unlady like…ah well, at least no one had heard her saying it. Ah! There it was! From the corner of her eye she saw the river and not too far from where she was standing, the bridge!

Once she'd reached her destination she looked around, but Shizuma was nowhere to be found.

'I didn't misunderstand the message now did I?' She wondered as she brushed a few wet bangs from her face.

'Of course you didn't Miyuki, I'm right here.'

Miyuki startled and spun around to see Shizuma standing in a little pavilion; hiding from the rain. She smiled happily when she saw her blue haired friend and approached her, ignoring the rain that was falling from the sky.

'I knew you could do it! I'm very proud of you!' She said as she stood in front of her best friend. Miyuki simply nodded before getting pulled in a strong embrace. She threw her arms around the blonde and hid her face in the curly hair, wanting to smell their scent again.

'Missed me, Shizuma?'

'Only a lot!' Miyuki grinned and pulled back from the hug.

'Now, Miyuki, let's dance shall we?'

Confused, Miyuki looked at Shizuma. This later chuckled and picked Miyuki's hand while laying the other one on her hip, encouraging the other girl to do the same. Then she led Miyuki to the bridge and they began dancing.

'Oh, Miyuki…I'm not sure but I could swear I'd heard you curse a little while ago? Care to explain before we head back to the house?'

Their giggling could be heard miles away as the two friends continued to dance in the rain. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Uhm, __translation of the song:_

_Sur le pont, d'Avignon: on the bridge of Avignon_

_L'On y dance, l'on y dance: There they dance, there they dance_

_Sur le pont, d'Avignon: on the bridge of Avignon_

_L'On y dance tout en rond: There they dance all around_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Okay, fourth chapter is ready. I hoped you liked reading this. Sorry for treating Miyuki so badly in this chapter, but I really don't like her being in an arranged marriage so I pictured her fiancé as a really stupid, cold and mean guy. Ah well, you can forgive me for this, ne?

I'd like to thank all the people who've reviewed and I hope I can fulfill your expectations. I'd also want to thank my beta, Chupachupa and Azfixiation for introducing me to her.

Please let me know if you liked it, and if not what could be better.

Disclaimer; If I'd been born some years ealier, I would've owned Strawberry Panic, but allas! I was too late, now somebody else owns it and I can only dream of owning something myself one day…drama drama XD


	5. Key

Sorry that I made you all wait a bit for this chapter, but the last few days have been busy ones :3

Sorry that I made you all wait a bit for this chapter, but the last few days have been busy ones :3

Fifth chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyuki was feeling cold and sticky after dancing with Shizuma in the rain for almost an hour talking about random things. She'd just been so happy to see her best friend again, she had barely noticed the cold back then, but now as they were walking back to the mansion, fingers intertwined, she felt shivers running across her spine causing her to shiver uncontrollably. She felt Shizuma giving her hand a gentle squeeze and looked up to see a sparkling green eye winking at her.

"Are you cold Miyuki?"

She nodded, making Shizuma smile. "Really Miyuki, why didn't you say so? I would've brought you back to the house immediately instead of dragging you along into one dance after another!" She let go of Miyuki's hand, but the disappointment the blue haired girl felt at losing her friends touch was replaced by a tingling feeling in her stomach when Shizuma draped her arm around her best friend's shoulder. Miyuki hesitated for a moment but then decided it could do no harm and let her head rest on Shizuma's shoulder, not noticing the blonde smile at her reaction.

Neither of them spoke a word until they reached Shizuma's villa simply enjoying each others company. Shizuma lead Miyuki inside, then closed the door with the ancient key she had dangling around her neck. Miyuki felt a sharp pain in her chest as she watched her friend tuck away the ornament again. Without thinking she raised her hand and touched the place right above her heart, as touching something that had been there for a very long time but was gone now. When she realized the most precious thing she'd ever possessed wasn't hanging around her neck anymore, Miyuki slowly lowered her hand.

_That key has been with me for so long I can hardly remember a time when I didn't have it. Oh Shizuma, you probably wouldn't understand the grief I felt when you lifted that thing from my neck to give it to Nagisa…you know I really hated her a little after that. But that soon was over wh__en she returned from this house alone and collapsed on the pavement. I hope you will forgive me one day even though you don't even know I had this feeling._

"Miyuki? Miyuki?! Can you hear me?"

Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back to the present when Shizuma called her name. She blushed and quickly dropped her soaking wet coat in Shizuma's expecting hands.

"I'm sorry Shizuma, I didn't mean to space out like that."

Shizuma smiled and carefully draped their jackets over some chairs. "No problem Miyuki. Why don't we take a shower first, a long, hot one I mean, and talk later? I know something's bothering you but I don't want you to catch a cold or the flu. I've had it before and I'm telling you it's not pleasant!"

Miyuki swallowed. _How does she do it? Even if I don't say anything she still notices something's wrong. Just like that time we were talking on the phone. Am I that easy to read?_

"Come on, I'll bring you to the bathroom on the first floor. I'll use the one on the second and we'll meet each other in the salon, all right?" The blonde's friend made an affirmative sound and soon found herself in a beautiful bathroom.

Blue tiles decorated the floor and walls creating a gentle atmosphere together with the white bathtub and shower. There were little green stones encrusted in the tiles forming little mosaics. Miyuki was absolutely dazzled by the room. Sure she came from a wealthy family and was used to some form of luxury, but _this_…this was something different.

"Come on Rokujou, off with those clothes before you catch something!" Obedient to her own thoughts Miyuki peeled off her wet clothes and stepped into the shower eager to feel the hot water on her cold skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I apologise for the short chapter and the long wait, but I wasn't feeling very well. I hope I can update a decent chapter very soon, once these stupid stomach cramps settle down.

Please let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer; If I ever said I owned this series, these cramps are enough punishment all right? Have mercy with a young girl whose wish it is to write fanfiction.


	6. Shower, lightning and

Well, chapter 6 if I'm correct :)

Well, chapter 6 if I'm correct :)

I'm sorry for the long wait but things didn't work out the way I planned.

But you'll forgive me…right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyuki almost purred with delight when she exited the bathroom wearing a purple robe all warm and fuzzy thanks to the long hot shower. _Shizuma was right. I feel a lot better now, nice and warm. A bit too warm perhaps._

She frowned and placed a hand on her forehead. A bit warm but nothing to worry about. She shrugged and continued her walk to the salon. When she arrived she noticed Shizuma standing in front of the window looking outside while lightning danced through the sky, ripping dark clouds apart in an endless dance.

The blue haired girl smiled and silently approached Shizuma. She lay a hand on her friend's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Penny for your thoughts!" Shizuma spun around, surprised to find a chuckling Miyuki standing next to her.

"Really, Miyuki! You scared me!" She pretended to be angry but failed to ban the amusement in her voice. She flashed Miyuki one of her famous smiles and gestured with her hand to sit down.

Miyuki, still grinning at her successful attempt to sneak up on Shizuma, followed the subject of her good mood and sat down on the couch. There was a nice fire burning in the fireplace and her friend had placed several candles in the room.

"Will you light those for me Miyuki while I turn out the lights?" Miyuki nodded and began lighting the candles as Shizuma made her way to the lightswitch. The blonde was ready to dim the chandelier when an immense ray of lightning lit up the whole room and had decided that candles and fire would do for the time being. Before the two girls had the time to react, the chandelier made a strange noise, flickered a few times, and then gave up completely leaving the friends in darkness.

"Oh, this is just great!" Shizuma muttered when she heard the familiar _POOF_, indicating the fuse had crashed. She looked at the pale face of her friend on the other side of the room, now only lit by the gently blazing fire. "Don't worry Miyuki, once the storm is over the power will be up and running in no time."

Miyuki nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. She looked up to her friend and patted with her hand next to her indicating the blonde to sit down. Not wanting to be anywhere else but close to her best friend, Shizuma obeyed and crouched next Miyuki.

Once the two were comfortable Shizuma turned to Miyuki who was staring at the fire, fascinated by the flames that reminded her of a certain someone's personality.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, Rokujou Miyuki?"

Miyuki snapped her head in Shizuma's direction and felt the feeling of fear she'd tried to hide appearing in her eyes. Without noticing she clenched and unclenched her fists as she tried to avoid her friend's questioning gaze.

Realizing she wouldn't get a response from Miyuki simply by waiting, she took her friend's chin between her fingers, forcing her to look at her. "Tell me…"

Miyuki felt the walls around her heart crumble and let her head fall in Shizuma's hand desperately searching for some comfort…and courage.

"He hasn't changed a bit Shizuma. He still treats me like a dog, telling me to sit nice and give a paw when he says so. I'm nothing more than a tool, existing to be wielded by him and only him."

Shizuma was startled at the flat tone in Miyuki's voice. Her eyes, which normally were so full of life that they reflected her happiness, sadness and fear, showed none of the emotions Shizuma had come to love.

She could see Miyuki's pain now, raw and sore by the several blows she had suffered, emotionally and… perhaps even…physically?

"Miyuki, has he-"

"NO!"

Surprised by the sudden force in Miyuki's voice Shizuma's hold on her chin faltered and the bluenette backed away from her friend and the fire suddenly finding it way too hot.

"I've never allowed him to sleep with me, Shizuma, never! You've got to believe me!"

The blonde smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand on Miyuki's arm preventing her from backing away even further.

"Shhh, don't worry, I believe you…but I wasn't going to ask you that…"

_Although I'm relieved beyond word__s that you didn't sleep with him, my dear Miyuki. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of you in his arms._

Shizuma shook off her feelings of anger and disgust at the sudden image of Miyuki laying in bed naked and kissing that-that _thing.._ "What I wanted to know is…does he hurt you, Miyuki?" Seeing the uncertain look in Miyuki's eyes Shizuma understood she had to rephrase the question. "I don't mean with words, Miyuki, but…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the emptiness in her friend's eyes again.

"Oh Miyuki, I'm so sorry…" She threw her arms around Miyuki and hugged her, wanting to erase all the bad things that had ever happened to her. Miyuki rested her head on the blonde's shoulder she placed her cheek against her friend's burying her face in the platinum coloured locks. Shizuma frowned at the hot skin pressed against her. Carefully she untangled herself from Miyuki and held her at a distance throwing a proper look at her this time. The bad lighting and the orange glow of the fire had made it difficult to notice but now she could clearly see Miyuki's flushed cheeks and the feverish glow in her eyes. She quickly placed a hand on her friends forehead and widened her eyes at the unexpected heat radiating from the blue haird girl's skin.

"Miyuki, you're burning up!" Looking at her with unfocused eyes, Miyuki tilted her head suddenly feeling the urge to simply close her eyes and sleep. _A fever? I guess that would explain the throbbing pain in my head…and the sore throat…But Shizuma's hands are nice…cool and soft…_

Her last thought before fainting was that she could be happy just being in Shizuma's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voila, perhaps a bit shorter than usual, but I have to find my rhythm again :p

Please tell me what you think of it, good or horrible.

Disclaimer: …Too lazy for that this time


	7. Cake memories

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.

Not really much too say I think, well you all know it, 7th chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Where am I?_

_Okay, stupid thing to ask Rokujo, you're in a bed! You still remember what a bed is, right? Big, soft thing made of wood, usually standing in the middle of a bedroom!_

_Oh shut up will you?_ Miyuki scowled, forcing the irritating voice in her head to close its mouth. She tried to open her eyes but closed them again as a flash of pain shot through her head.

_Why does my head hurt so much? Oh yes…I guess that dancing in the rain wasn't such a good idea after all…ah well, at least Shizuma's okay…Shizuma!!_

At the thought of her friend Miyuki forced her eyes to open and shot up from the bed only to collide with Shizuma's hand as the blonde wanted to check Miyuki's fever.

"Ouf…" Miyuki's skull felt like it was split in half at the impact of her meeting with Shizuma's fingers and she saw black spots dancing in front of her eyes. Shizuma, startled by Miyuki's sudden movement, picked up a wet cloth from the bowl filled with water she had carried into the room and gently dabbed her best friend's flushed face. Feeling the cool tissue on her hot skin allowed Miyuki to relax a bit feeling the stinging pain in her head diminishing to an annoying, nagging throbbing.

Shizuma smiled when she felt Miyuki relax. Seeing her friend in pain always saddened her, especially when she could do nothing to ease that pain. _I wasn't there for you when your husband hurt you, but I can be here for you now. _

"Hi there, how are you feeling?" Miyuki felt a weak smile tugging her lips at her friend's question.

"Hi yourself, I'm feeling terrific thank you. How are you?"

"Better now you're back in the land of the living." Shizuma hesitated but took Miyuki's hand in her own, softly caressing the back with her long, white fingers. "You really scared me you know…I've never seen you this ill before…"

Miyuki frowned. Shizuma…scared? "Wow, that isn't something you expect to hear from the person who dared to provoke the wrath of the headsister by sneaking out of the school for secret dates." Miyuki said dryly, hoping to lighten the mood. But Shizuma didn't smile at Miyuki's words not wanting to remember those dates.

"That was long time ago Miyuki, no need to bring it up now!"

Miyuki looked at her friend with hurt in her eyes not understanding where those words came from. Shizuma immediately regretted saying them and placed a soothing hand on Miyuki's cheek. "I'm sorry Miyuki, I guess I'm a bit tired. And by the looks of you, you're not ready to rise and shine either."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, but knew her friend was right. "All right _doctor_, if you say so." Not able to stop a wide grin Shizuma leaned in closer, breathing into Miyuki's ear; "Do you want to play doctor, Miyuki?" Her former roommate gasped and hit her half-heartly on her arm. "Quit it Shizuma…" Miyuki could barely keep her eyes open and let her head fall on her pillow again.

"Get some rest Miyuki, antibiotics will be kicking in soon. I took the liberty of putting my first-aid skills to the test, I bet you didn't even feel it when I pricked you, ne?"

Miyuki looked puzzled until Shizuma held up a syringe. "No, you didn't…Shizuma!" The ex-étoile simply smiled. "Sweet dreams, Miyuki and-…oh never mind." She looked at her friend who was now sound asleep. She leaned in again and kissed her patient on the forehead, hesitated and than placed a soft kiss on Miyuki's lips.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." After that she left Miyuki's room and walked to the one next door, her own. There she sat down on her bed and touched her lips with her fingers. 

_Snap out of it, Shizuma! No time for daydreaming now, you've got things to do!_

Giving herself a mental beating, Shizuma reached into her drawer and pulled out a little plastic camera. "Perhaps a bit of cheap junk, but it'll be just fine for my purpose. Knowing Miyuki, she probably wouldn't agree with me doing this but…"

She shrugged and decided to take the right in her own hands. Hell, if _she _didn't do it, who would? With that thought echoing in her head Shizuma entered her friend's room again making sure not to wake the exhausted young woman. The antibiotics had made Miyuki even more sleepy than she already was, but she decided not to challenge her luck by barging into the room like a three ton elephant.

Mentally bracing herself for what she was about to see and do, Shizuma gently pulled the blanket from Miyuki's body letting the cool air wash over the feverish skin and revealing a slender body wrapped in a purple robe.

Not wanting to make Miyuki more uncomfortable Shizuma hadn't taken off the robe that was soaked from Miyuki's sweat due to the high fever, but she decided it wouldn't be so bad if she did. Careful not to disturb her friend, the blonde started to loosen the rope hoping Miyuki wouldn't wake up.

She sighed in relief when she noticed her friend was wearing underwear not really sure what she should have done if that hadn't been the case. She swallowed a flood of curses when she saw a deep purple bruise blotted her friends abdomen. She opened the robe completely and fell her heart shiver when more bruises appeared scattered across Miyuki's chest, abdomen and back.

Biting down the urge to walk downstairs and destroy the whole living room, Shizuma picked up her camera and made pictures of the signs of abuse clearly visible on her friend's pale, delicate skin. When she thought she had enough evidence Shizuma walked to the wardrobe and pulled out one of her own nightgowns. She knew Miyuki had her own, but she wanted Miyuki to feel safe knowing that one of those gowns of her husband's simply would not do.

She dressed Miyuki in a white nightgown, tucked her in and looked at her with an affectionate look. "Oh Miyuki, if only you knew how much I care about you…"

"Of course I do…you silly…give me that!"

Startled by the response Shizuma blinked and opened her mouth to speak again, then she noticed Miyuki was dreaming. Amused she approached the bed wanting to hear more.

"Come on Shizuma…give me my cake back…you've already had two pieces…Shizuma!"

The blonde chuckled at the memory of her always stealing Miyuki's cake. Of course she'd give it back, but only after the girl had made some futile attemps to get it back.

She thought it over for a second but simply couldn't resist leaning over and whispering her well-known answer in Miyuki's ear. "The only thing sweeter than this cake, Miyuki, is you…but you don't want me eating _you _now would you?"

After seeing Miyuki frown, as always, after that answer Shizuma started to get up from the bed to lay the camera on her desk when she felt two arms, weak but determined, slipping around her waist. Before she knew what happened, she was lying next to Miyuki with the blunette's head on her chest.

Miyuki purred hapily and nuzzled a bit closer, sighed and slept on.

_Okay…now what? Ah well, I can stay here. It's not really uncomfortable…__it's quite the contrary._

Shizuma felt Miyuki's arms loosen a bit but hold the strong embrace. "I guess you just can't let go of me, can you? Well, you won't hear any complaints from me."

She kissed Miyuki's hair once more and then closed her eyes. _I could do with some cake though…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I really hate putting Miyuki through all this, but don't worry, things will get better, I promise you that!

**scouts honour**

I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after, and I hope you'l leave me a review in the mean time.

See ya in the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I DO own my ideas…or at least my imagination owns them XD


	8. Breakfast

Thoughts began seeping into her memory, gently pulling her out of Morpheus' arms; Safe…soft…home at last…bed…teddybear…

Thoughts began seeping into her memory, gently pulling her out of Morpheus' arms; _Safe…soft…home at last…bed…teddy bear…_

…

_Teddy bear?_ Miyuki frowned. She couldn't remember her teddy bear being more than 24 centimeters long, nor the stuffed animal being so…well shaped, because she was _definitely_ using someone's bosom as a pillow.

Not wanting to disturb this moment of peace, Miyuki carefully opened her eyes to be greeted by long blonde curls gently brushing her face. _Since when is my teddy blonde?_

"Seems like mine is blonde now." Already closing her eyes again, Miyuki pulled teddy a bit closer. "Mine…"

"Yours, Miyuki?"

Miyuki's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head, looking up to a wide grinning goddess with beautiful green eyes. She groaned, knowing these words would haunt her for eternity and beyond if she would let Shizuma have her way.

"My teddy, I thought you were my teddy." Blushing at the confession of still sleeping with a stuffed animal, Miyuki had to remember herself not to kill her friend with the lamp on the night table as Shizuma burried her head into her pillow, laughing hysterically.

"Alright Shizuma, stop it before I smuther you with that pillow of yours!" Miyuki released her soon-to-be-killed-with-a-blunt-object-friend and moved to the other side of the bed.

"How did we end up in the same bed anyway?"

Trying to regain her breath, Shizuma sat up and hugged her pillow tightly, doing a huge effort not to burst into laughter, again.

"Well, I found a certain patient very unwilling to let go of her beautiful doctor, so the doctor decided to be a sacrifice for the benefit of the patient and stayed at her side. Not that it was such a big problem, the doctor even found it quite comfortable…once the patient stopped squeezing all the air out of her lungs."

Miyuki's cheeks reddened again in embarassement. Not knowing what to say, she simply dipped her head and mumbled an apology. She fumbled with the cords on the nightgown's sleeves, avoiding Shizuma's gaze.

_Nightgown? I could've sworn I was wearing a purple robe before I fainted. _

"Ah yes, I took the liberty of changing your clothes; that robe was soaked and I couldn't risk you getting even more sick. The flu is hard enough as it is, your body can't use pneumonia right now."

Placing her hand on Miyuki's forehead to check her temperature, she noticed her friends cheeks were now deep red and giving off enough heat to roast marshmallows. She decided her friend had gone through enough emotions for the time being and choose to remain silent about the pictures. That could wait untill Miyuki had recovered from her illness.

"It looks like the antibiotics are doing their job. Does your head still hurt? Much? No? Good! Your fever isn't fully gone, but I think the worst part is over."

Shizuma smiled at these words, trying to lighten Miyuki's mood. "Why don't you rest a bit more while I go and see if I can find something to make breakfast. Not too much though, I don't know if your stomach is ready for eggs and bacon just yet."

Miyuki snorted and sunk back into the pillows, deciding she could get back to Shizuma later…one way or another.

Relieved her patient agreed with her without the usual grumbling and protesting, Shizuma left Miyuki's room, planning on taking a little side trip to the front door before heading to the kitchen.

She opened the door, surprising the postman when he was just about to shove some letters and the newspaper through the letter box. In a few words Shizuma explained her unability to leave the house and asked him for a favor. She would tip him generously if he would agree on delivering a package for her.

The friendly man accepted and was handed a little, cheap camera with Shizuma's name and address written on it.

"Please bring this to the photographer in town, ask him to develop them and to give me a call when they're ready. I'm sure electricity will be up and running by the end of the afternoon. Don't worry about the payment, my name will speak for me if you tell him he will be rewarded for his work."

The postman nodded, handed Shizuma her letters and newspaper, promised to deliver the package as soon as possible and left. Hoping she was doing the right thing, Shizuma closed the door and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Normally she had servants to take care of these matters when she was at home, but ever since she was at university she'd insisted on living by herself. No servants, no parents. She had bought an apartment near her school and spent most of her days there, studying or relaxing. However, she liked spending her holidays in her house in the forests, so she had taken the opportunity to include the villa in her terms of leading a servants-free life. Knowing her parents, she had depended on the busy lives they lead, not having the time or interest to argue with their daughter.

Living on her own, Shizuma had learned how to cook and take care of the bills. For the cleaning, she had contacted a firm, well known for their good and reliable work, and hired two maids to do the cleaning.

Shizuma shivered while taking milk, toast and butter; she hated cleaning. Oh, she could've easily asked her parents for some maids, but then she would never feel entirely free. She wanted to be independent; another reason why she had chosen to go to university instead of marrying some guy her parents sought out.

No, she was perfectly content with her life, well…almost. She still felt there was something missing, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She always had an empty feeling in her chest, an open space, waiting to be filled up…if only she knew with what!

_Strange, ever since Miyuki has come to visit me, I haven't thought about the emptiness anymore. _

Shaking her head, Shizuma loaded everything on a plate and walked up the stairs.

Pushing the door open with her foot, Shizuma walked in the room smiling at Miyuki who was impatiently waiting for her.

"Finally!! What took you so long? I almost thought you had to milk a cow to get to the milk!"

"Impatient as always I see, perhaps you're not as ill as I thought you were."

"Impatient? Me? Never!"

Interrupted by the growling of her stomach Miyuki glared at her friend who placed the tray on the night table.

"Well, perhaps you aren't impatient, but that hungry beast you have there certainly is!" Shizuma chuckled as Miyuki's stomach continued to grumble.

Shizuma spread some butter over a piece of toast but pulled it back when Miyuki stretched her hand to take it.

"Shizuma! Come on, Shizuma, I'm hungry!!"

When Shizuma didn't hand over the object of her desire, Miyuki let out a frustrated cry and slumped back into her pillow, crossing her arms.

"Now now Miyuki, don't stress yourself. It's not good if a patient wants to do everything by themselves, you must let people take care of you so; hands off."

Not trying to hide the gleam in her eyes, Shizuma carefully brought the toast to Miyuki's mouth, seeing Miyuki look at her with curious eyes. Then, hesitating, Miyuki opened her mouth and took a careful bite, not once removing her gaze from Shizuma's face.

The blonde nodded and smiled, encouraging Miyuki to take another bite.

"See, it's not so bad now is it?"

Miyuki shook her head and chewed slowly. Shizuma took the glass of milk and brought it to Miyuki's lips. Thirsty from her fever, Miyuki opened them and drank, never noticing Shizuma's other hand supporting the back of her head, softly stroking her hair.

When she had enough she turned her head and looked back at Shizuma. Her friend smiled and set away the glass.

"My, my Miyuki, looks like you've grown a moustache."

The blonde reached out and wiped Miyuki's lips with her finger, removing traces of milk with a soft, featherlike touch.

Miyuki felt her cheeks redden and her heart started pounding a little faster.

_What is going on? Why do I feel like…everything is falling? _

Shizuma removed her finger from Miyuki's lips, grinned and licked off the milk, sending a shock through Miyuki's body like she was struck by lightning.

_What am I doing?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh, I'll leave you there. Sorry, it took a bit longer then I expected, but it's here

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it.

Disclaimer: Shizuma and Miyuki came to my room, on their own free will, and asked me to write this. If you've got any complaints, go and tell them!!


	9. Connected

Okay, chapter…1,2,5,8…9

Okay, chapter…1,2,5,8…9!! -

Heeheeh, thanks to all the people who reviewed or added me to their alert lists, I really appreciate it. And the only way I can show my thanks is to write a next chapter as soon as possible :3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What am I doing?_

_What am I doing?_

_What-…_

This thought kept bouncing in Miyuki's head, trying to break free from his chains that prevented her from shouting the words at the young woman before her. Her own eyes locked with sparkling green ones. Feeling her face flush, not from the fever this time, Miyuki cursed herself mentally.

_You should've been over these feelings by now, you stupid girl! You'll only end up making a fool of yourself!! She doesn't feel for you like you do, you've known that for a long time now!!_

She drifted back to the kiss, the only kiss she and Shizuma had shared. It had been nothing more than a game for the blonde goddess of Miator, knowing she could leave every single girl in their school speechless with her behaviour, her flirting and her kisses. So why would Miyuki be any different? The only thing Miyuki had ever dared to hope had been successfully destroyed when she had felt those lips on hers.

Knowing Shizuma, she had only done that to find out if Miyuki had really been able to love someone. Miyuki hadn't allowed herself to enjoy the simple bliss of those soft lips, but she had been able to remember the feeling afterwards with startling accuracy. She had slapped Shizuma, more to hide her own need not to push Shizuma away, but she had done that anyway.

Shizuma had interpreted her tears as a sign of rejection, or perhaps she had thought Miyuki couldn't love someone after all…she would never know.

_Stop it! I can't take it! Stop it!!_

Unaware of Miyuki's thoughts, Shizuma could clearly read in those brown eyes something was troubling her friend…deeply. Miyuki's eyes were so easy to read when she let her walls down; it was sometimes easier to trust her eyes instead of her voice.

Shizuma felt a hidden need building from deep inside her, a need to protect…to comfort…_to love_…

_No, she made it perfectly clear she didn't want me back then when I gave her the chance!_

A normally silent voice began yelling at her from one of the deep corners in her heart, connected with her brain and plugged in into the stereo surround system stored away in her head.

_You didn't give her a chance;__ you forced yourself on her with the subtlety of a dinosaur in Disneyland!! Challenging her to prove she didn't love anyone wasn't really the best opening sentence either. If she really didn't love you, do you think she would be lying there, allowing you to take care of her, to touch her even? She would've sent you out of Astrea screaming with just one look of those beautiful brown eyes._

_Beautiful…_

Shizuma's sense kicked back in when she realized she had been staring at Miyuki for a very long time. To her surprise, Miyuki cheeks had a soft, pink glow.

_Is her fever coming up again?_

Worried, Shizuma placed a hand on Miyuki's head again taking her temperature. She felt her friend flinch slightly under her touch and wondered if Miyuki still was in much pain.

_At least her fever is almost gone…why does she look so feverish then?_

Not noticing her hand had slid down and was resting now on Miyuki's cheek, Shizuma felt her breathing quicken as marveled at how soft the blue haired girl's skin was. Even pale with a feverish glow, she still was beautiful.

_What am I doing?_

She looked at her hand caressing Miyuki's cheek and felt her heart hammering in her chest.

_What are you doing to me, Miyuki?_

Miyuki swallowed, noticing how tense the air had become in a matter of seconds. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to lighten the mood, but her voice failed her.

Coughing, she tried to choke out the words she wanted to say, but it only lead to more coughing.

"Miyuki, are you alright? Miyuki?!"

Finally, Miyuki managed to utter a few words, expressing her desperate need for something to soften the pain.

"My…throat…it hurts…"

Shizuma nodded and helped her friend sit up to stop the coughing. She propped some pillows behind Miyuki's back once more and made sure she was comfortable enough.

"I'll be right back. I'll go and get something to drink and something to stop that cough of yours. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

Miyuki wanted her to stay, but managed to bury her fears. She smiled and nodded, watching the blonde exit the room and walk to the kitchen downstairs.

_What am I afraid of__? She'll only be gone for a minute or two…_

_It's just so hard to breathe when she's not around. Like there's no air._

Miyuki's heart had since long understood she couldn't live without Shizuma. Now it was up to that stubborn mind up there to accept it as well.

As heart and mind battled for dominance, Shizuma entered the picture again carrying a second plate with medicine and another glass of milk. Okay, water would have been better, but she was in a hurry and didn't find the water bottle so, milk would have to do.

"Here you go. Take this pill-" Shizuma gave Miyuki a little blue pill, " –and you'll feel better."

Carefully, Miyuki placed the pill in her mouth and reached for the milk. She needed some fluids and she needed them now!

Without thinking, Shizuma once again placed one hand behind Miyuki's head and the glass at her lips. Too thirsty to think about her uneasiness a few minutes ago, Miyuki gulped down the milk and little blue pill.

Again, Shizuma's hand was stroking her blue hair and, once again, Miyuki had a little milk moustache.

Shizuma was struggling hard not to repeat the same action again, knowing it would startle her friend.

But-…there had been_ something _in Miyuki's eyes when she had wiped away the white residue and had licked it off her finger.

_Surprise definitely and shock…but something else had been there as well…expectation and…need?_

Even now as Shizuma's eyes drifted to Miyuki's lips, she noticed a dark shade coming over her friend's brown eyes and they looked at her, waiting for something.

_But what does she want? What is she waiting for? Why isn't she slapping me now, yelling at me to leave her alone?_

_Perhaps because she doesn't have the courage or strength? _This thought suddenly popped up from the middle of nowhere in Shizuma's head, probably the same voice that was yelling at her not so long ago.

_What do you mean?__ Doesn't have the courage or strength to do what?!_

_Oh, come on! If there was anyone in this house he or she would definitely pick up the strong magnetic forces that are working between the two of you, probably getting crushed whenever you two are in the same room!!_

_But-what are you saying? That she actually feels something for me?_

_That's exactly what I'm saying, my dear. _The blonde's inner voice exclaimed mockingly.

_But how do I know for sure? I don't want to hurt her by forcing myself on her once more…_

The voice sighed; _Only one way to find out isn't there?_

Shizuma looked at Miyuki once more before taking a deep, shaky breath.

_Only one way to find out…_

She carefully set away the glass she had been holding in her hand during her inner battle of the voices and breathed out again. Letting her hand that was still stroking Miyuki's hair, slide down until it rested on the back of her neck, Shizuma leaned in closer until she could feel Miyuki breathing.

The bluenette backed away a little but was held in place by the blonde's hand.

Gently cupping Miyuki's cheek with her other hand, Shizuma drew her best friend closer until her face was only inches from her own.

_Only one way to find out…_

With this thought Shizuma closed her eyes and placed her lips on Miyuki's, pouring all her love and care into this kiss.

Somewhere in the house, heart and mind connected.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's the first time I've written a first kiss…I just hope I did a good job and didn't disappoint you…

Please let me know what you thought of it.

Disclaimer: Even if I walk in the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear NO solicitors claiming I stole someone's property…my reviewers will protect me…right?

Right?


	10. Sleeping Beauty

Well, since I haven't got any reviews so far that said they didn't like my story, I guess I'm doing a good job…I hope so in any case

Well, since I haven't got any reviews so far that said they didn't like my story, I guess I'm doing a good job…I hope so in any case.

Okay, chapter 10.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing Shizuma closing her eyes and leaning in alarmed Miyuki, but when she felt those soft lips on hers again she stopped thinking and let her heart take over. She just closed her eyes and let her hands travel to Shizuma's back, not really sure what to do. This experience and sensation was new for her, but that didn't mean it wasn't welcome. Quite the contrary…

After a sweet, lingering kiss, the two broke apart; both in desperate need of oxygen and time. Time to fully understand what just had happened. Their hands traveled down, fell on the bed and rested only inches away from each other. Miyuki locked eyes with Shizuma and saw her friend with flushed cheeks, trying to slow down her breathing and obviously very afraid of Miyuki's reaction.

_Oh Shizuma…I guess I wasn't able to hide my need this time…But it seems like the blonde goddess of Astrea hill is as scared and nervous as I am, but that's impossible…she's never scared!_

Wanting to comfort her friend, Miyuki looked down at their hands resting so close to each other, took a bold decision and moved her hands forward so she could intertwine their fingers. At this contact Shizuma blushed even more and looked at her with pleading eyes; desperate for a reaction.

"What are you afraid of?"

Miyuki only realized she had said those words out loud when they had already left her mouth. Nevertheless, she tilted her head and waited for Shizuma's response.

Not knowing where to look, Shizuma lifted their united hands, untangled their fingers and pressed Miyuki's hands against her cheek, covered with her own.

"Of you rejecting me…leaving me because I destroyed our friendship. But I want you to know how much I care for you Miyuki. I don't want you to return to your husband; you deserve better then that! You deserve someone that takes care of you, _loves _you…not someone who neglects you, treats you as his own property and beats you every time something goes bad! I-I…"

Hearing her friend struggling to find her words, Miyuki cupped Shizuma's head with both hands, gently forcing her to look at her. When green eyes met brown, Miyuki looked at her affectionately, encouraging her to go on.

Getting courage simply by looking into Miyuki's friendly eyes; Shizuma cleared her throat and said what she had wanted to say from the moment Miyuki had stepped into her house.

_Admit it! _The nosy voice interrupted her thoughts; _The words you have wanted to say from the moment you laid your eyes on that beautiful little creature in front of you._

_Okay, okay, I guess I've always had a special place for her in my heart ever since we met…_

_A special place?! Shizuma, that girl IS your heart, not just a little tiny spot the size of a bread crumb! Face it; she has filled that entire space all by herself. A lot of girls have tried to take in her place, to throw her out of your heart; but even Kaori or Nagisa couldn't erase her completely now could they? _

_I guess not…No, you're right! She is my heart, and I'll make sure she understands that…I just hope she doesn't kill me afterwards._

_I totally agree with you on that._

Having reached the first compromise with her inner voice in ages, Shizuma smiled and took a deep breath. She was finally ready to say what seemed like the most important words in her life.

While Shizuma was debating with her inner voice, Miyuki patiently waited until the blonde was ready.

Patient…yeah right…on the outside perhaps. On the inside the blunette was desperately trying to calm down her racing heartbeat.

_Did we just kiss? For real? I can't believe it happened…it felt…wonderful…Not like that time, not at all, it felt right; like it was the right thing to do. I wonder if she felt the same. Would I finally be able to tell her? I guess it's now or never…_

_And if this all is a dream, the least I can do is make it worth dreaming._

On her turn, Miyuki took a deep breath and readied herself to say what she considered as the most important words in all the world.

_Shizuma…_

_Miyuki…_

"I love you!"

A sudden silence fell over the room letting the simultaneously spoken words hanging in the air, their two owners too surprised to react. They just looked at each other with a flabbergasted look in their eyes; mingled with pleasant surprise and honest confusion.

Shizuma, as usual, was the first to find her speech back.

"Miyuki, did –did you really mean that?" She whispered softly, not sure if she had actually heard Miyuki say those words, or that she'd just heard an echo of her own voice.

Not able to speak since her voice had run off to the other side of the country, Miyuki nodded and bit her lip, suddenly aware of her hands still resting on Shizuma's cheeks.

Hesitating, she pulled back her hands, softly brushing her fingers over slightly reddened skin, enjoying its softness and silky feeling.

Shizuma found herself leaning into the most welcome caresses and purred softly.

Her friend suddenly grinned cheekily, leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, soft and deep breathing could be heard and Shizuma arched her eyebrows in confusion.

_Did she fell asleep? You've got to be kidding me! She can't fall asleep now! _

"Uhm…Miyuki? Are you asleep?" Shizuma inquired, gently shaking her friend's shoulder. Getting no response, she tried again, shaking a bit harder.

Miyuki moaned but kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Come on Miyuki, wake up! Why are you – Miyuki?"

Noticing her friend had stopped breathing, Shizuma placed her hands on either side of Miyuki's body, leaning in so she could check the girl's breathing.

"Miyuki? Miyuki?! Miyu-"

Suddenly she felt two arms pulling her down and Miyuki's lips pressed on hers. Shocked, Shizuma instinctively melted into the kiss.

Miyuki broke the kiss and whispered huskily in the blonde's ear; "Sleeping beauty wakes up after a kiss from her prince, I just thought it would be interesting if we put that theory to the test."

Shizuma swallowed but realized she had a reputation to maintain.

"Really? Well, the sleeping beauty won't be a problem, but what about the prince?"

Innocent brown eyes locked with sparkling green ones.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something…"

And Shizuma did just that. After all, it was a theory they were dealing with here, and that needed testing…a _lot _of testing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You see? Miyuki can play too :3

I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of it!

Can this girl win a Pulitzer or is she better off joining the Maneblussers?

Your call ;)

Disclaimer: If I'd write down 1000 times _I Don't own Strawberry Panic I'm just borrowing it!_ And sent it to all those solicitors…do you think they'd leave me alone?

P.S: If you want to know what "Maneblussers" are, mail me ;)


	11. I'm sorry, not a chapter

Heya everyone

Heya everyone

I'm sorry it's taking so long for a new chapter to be updated, but as some of you will have noticed, school has started again.

It's a bit hectic in the house now and I'm having difficulties finding the time to write.

I promise you however, I'll update next week, if I don't; pull my ears, kick my behind and chain me in front of a computer screen, that should do the trick.

I apologise once more to those who've read, reviewed and added me to their alert list; it really is a good feeling to know someone likes your work 


	12. Phone call

Okay, the chaining did the trick, as I said it would…not that I've been waiting for someone to do that, I was distracted by that torturing invention called 'school'

Okay, the chaining did the trick, as I said it would…not that I've been waiting for someone to do that, I was distracted by that torturing invention called 'school'. I'm sure you've all heard from it once or twice? But, enough with the babbling and on with the story, I can hear you all thinking. Well, who am I to object?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyuki smiled and continued staring through the window. It was late evening but she found herself too much awake for staying in bed. Not that she would mind, lying in bed, snuggled up to a certain blonde who was snoring softly in her sleep.

Miyuki let her eyes travel from the dark, quiet scenery outside to the large bed, illuminated by a single ray of moonlight. The silvery light captivated Shizuma's pale skin, adding a magical glow to her blonde hair that enlisted her peaceful sleeping face. The bluenette's gaze absorbed her best friend's silhouette; drinking in the steady rise and fall of her chest, the fingers of one hand clutching to the pillow as the other one seemed to reach for something. Stretched out over the blanket, Shizuma's right hand was moving slightly as in search for something important.

_Me, perhaps?_

Miyuki felt her heart fill with joy as she remembered Shizuma's lips on hers, kissing away any fears the blue haired girl might have had before their mutual confession. She grinned sheepishly as she thought about her and Shizuma, putting the fairy tale- theory to the test. Oh there had been a lot of testing…it had been a very important investigation after all, and they had both taken their parts very serious.

But it would seem the theory didn't have the famous effect, quite the contrary; after a lot of kissing and cuddling, the two of them had just… drifted off to sleep.

Smiling, Miyuki pushed herself away from the window and sat down on the bed, careful not to wake the person she loved most in this world. Admiring the blonde's features she wondered why the now sleeping prince liked her so much.

_It's not like I'm special…I'm just a plain, shy, girl who was stupid enough to marry someone she didn't love. If only I had as much courage as she does. I could have continue my studies, have my grandfather's house to myself without him bringing his newest conquests into my house. _

Remembering him yelling at her caused Miyuki's fingers to tremble as she softly took Shizuma's hand in her own and began stroking the long, sleek fingers. She felt her soul grow heavy with the accusations he'd yell at her while bea-

_Don't go there! Come on Rokujo, stop thinking about it!_

Angry at herself, Miyuki released Shizuma's hand and smiled affectionately at the slight pout forming on her friend's lips.

'Alright, alright, no need to make a face like that…'

Speaking softly, Miyuki slipped between the blankets again and was immediately wrapped in a possessive hug. Shizuma moaned contently and tucked Miyuki's head under her chin. Having no reason to argue with her still sleeping friend who was so enthusiastic of claiming the bluenette all for herself, Miyuki simply closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, listening to the heartbeat under her ear; the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

- - - -

Shizuma woke due to a tingling sensation in her left arm. Groaning she tried to shift it to a more comfortable position, only finding it stuck under something warm and heavy. Annoyed that she had to open her eyes and see what the problem was, the blonde goddess of Miator sighed and slowly opened her eyes, flinching at the ray of sunlight blasting it's way right through the curtains into her face.

_Just my luck…why didn't I close the curtains?_

Identifying the warm and heavy object on her arm as something living and breathing, her mind finally hit 'on' button and she recognized the object as Miyuki, sleeping peacefully, curled up on her side and facing Shizuma.

_Oh yes, now I remember. I was a bit occupied with more important business. More pleasant as well…_

She thought as she remembered kissing Miyuki. Blushing, Shizuma tenderly lifted Miyuki's head to free her still tingling arm. Must have fallen asleep during the investigation, Shizuma pondered as she tried to rub away the feeling of numbness in her arm.

'Aaaahhh..' Not capable of muffling a painful groan, Shizuma clenched her teeth, trying to keep still so she wouldn't wake Miyuki.

_Too late!! _The little voice in her head boomed as she watched Miyuki stir. Fluttering eyelids looked very adorable in Shizuma's eyes and she gave in to the urge to kiss them. Placing soft, feather light kisses on each one of them, Shizuma decided to move on to other territories. She continued to trail light kisses on Miyuki's cheeks, nose and chin, carefully avoiding the girl's lips…_all in good time._

She grinned when she realized Miyuki's eyes were wide open now and studying her intensely. Seeing the brown orbs becoming dark and shadowed, Shizuma pulled back a little, realizing she was hovering over her friend, straddling her even. Miyuki frowned and slipped one hand in Shizuma's hair, bringing her closer again.

'Don't I get a morning kiss?' She whispered when their lips almost touched. Feeling Miyuki's breath on her skin was all the encouragement Shizuma needed as she smiled and closed the gap between them.

After a few minutes, Shizuma gently pulled away, not wanting to rush things with her new found love. She locked gazes with the beautiful blue haired girl she loved and looked at her affectionately, seeing nothing but her own feelings mirrored in the brown coloured eyes.

She jumped at hearing the telephone ring, once then twice, before she realized she would have to pick up. She reached out for the wireless on the night stand when she realized it was no longer there. She frowned, then gasped when she heard Miyuki's voice answering. She looked back up to see the phone in her friends hand. Not that is was so unusual, they used to open each other's letters all the time at Miator and read them out loud. It had been only natural for them when, at the rare occasions they had been in Miyuki's home, Shizuma would pick up the phone if her friend was busy.

But Shizuma realized there was something wrong with that specific phone call. She felt it and saw it in Miyuki's eyes when her friend handed her the phone.

' Someone from the police, asking you about the photographs you sent to develop yesterday?'

- - - - - - - - -

A bit short I know, but I wanted to update today but my Beta doesn't have time, so I took the risk of not having it read by someone else. I didn't want to annoy you with too much mistakes so I decided to make it a bit shorter to avoid a very important and hopefully, emotional chapter being ruined by stupid mistakes.

Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I'll try to update again at the end of the week.

Disclaimer; **locks and loads** if anyone tries to take this story away from me, be prepared for I will not hand it over!!


	13. Red Rivers

* Carefully looks around the corner *

Please don't kill me because I waited so long 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shizuma?"

_This can't be happening. Not while she's here, not now…_

"Shizuma?"

_Why did that idiot get the police involved? Why? Couldn't he have just developed those stupid pictures and sent them back to me?_

"SHIZUMA?!!"

Startled, Shizuma looked up to see Miyuki swaying the phone in front of her face. Her friend had a worried expression on her face Shizuma knew she didn't deserve. Bracing herself, the silver haired girl sighed and took over the phone, staring at it like as if it were a snake who was swift to strike and very poisonous. _I just hope this one doesn't bite…_

"Hello, Hanazono Shizuma."

"Good day Miss Hanazono, I'm calling in connection with the pictures you sent to the photographer yesterday morning?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Well, you see, the man who developed those pictures called us this morning to inform us about…the bruises and scars… did you take those pictures miss?"

Shizuma silently cursed the man, wishing him to the other end of the world, preferably somewhere with big, dangerous, photographer-eating carnivores.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Would you, by any chance know the victim?"

_Like I'd tell you that, not in a million years!! _This time, Shizuma silently agreed with her inner voice that was fuming with anger.

"No sir, I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

The other end of the line went quiet for a few seconds, but Shizuma could clearly hear someone whispering. Obviously the officer was now discussing things with his boss. Shizuma chuckled inwardly; they could whisper all they wanted, she wouldn't tell them anything about Miyuki.

_Miyuki!!_

Remembering her friend who was still sitting on the other end of the bed, Shizuma quickly looked at the girl's worried face, flashing her a reassuring grin.

Miyuki smiled back and blew her a kiss. Shizuma suddenly felt guilty as she looked into those trusting brown eyes. How did she make such a mess of things? And how on earth would she ever fix it? She knew she had to talk with Miyuki about the abuse…and tell her that she'd taken pictures. But, first things first.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really can't help you. Tell the photographer to send me my pictures and he'll get paid. I friendly advice you not to interfere, this is a personal matter. Thank you and have a good day!"

With this Shizuma pushed the off button and threw the phone on the bed.

"What was that all about, Shizuma?"

The blonde sighed and took Miyuki's hand, pulling her into her arms. Confused, the bluenette let herself be locked in Shizuma's embrace, not understanding why her friend acted so strange. Soft hands slowly caressed her back and Miyuki felt herself relax against Shizuma's body. _This feels nice…_

Fighting the urge not to fall asleep again, Miyuki tucked her head under her friend's chin, feeling perfectly safe and content. She felt warm breath tickling her ear when Shizuma leaned in closer. An uncontrolled shiver ran over her spine when the blonde gently kissed the sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry about this Miyuki, but I had no choice. I want you to understand I only did this because I care for you…"

Shizuma felt tears burning in her eyes as her voice broke down. She was just so scared…

Miyuki didn't have time to process her friend's words as long fingers tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her head up with gentle force. Her eyes opened in surprise but before she could say something, two lips locked her mouth, pulling the blue haired girl in a desperate kiss.

_I tastes salt…I can taste tears…why are there tears?_

Miyuki felt herself moving from Shizuma's mouth to her cheeks, kissing away the salty droplets that now rolled from misty green eyes.

Sobbing, Shizuma put two hands on either side of Miyuki's face and pushed her away. Shivering slightly, the young woman managed a weak smile and shook her head.

"You're making this difficult for me Miyuki. Please, just listen to what I have to say. I promise I only wanted to help you…please, just hear me out?"

Not wanting to upset her friend even more, Miyuki nodded and leaned back against the pillows to allow her friend some room. She knew Shizuma wanted some space to put herself together and she patiently waited until the sobs stilled. While sitting there, she couldn't suppress the feeling of something being wrong. Very wrong.

As she wiped the tears away, Shizuma desperately searched for a subtle way to bring her information. Finally; she decided there simply was no good or simple way to bring this, so she used the tactics that had always worked best for her; direct approach or otherwise translated: Blitz attack.

Now she had decided on her strategy, Shizuma knew there was no going back. She fought back a sarcastic grin at her inner voice; _you enjoying this then? _

Getting no response, Shizuma simply crawled next to Miyuki and began unbuttoning her nightgown.

"Shizuma! What are you-?"

"Shhh!" Shizuma placed two fingers on Miyuki's lips. Stilling the nervous girl, Shizuma continued opening buttons until she could slide the gown of shaking shoulders. When she pulled the material down, Miyuki's hands flew up to cover her shoulders and, as Shizuma had seen two nights earlier, the bruises on her back.

Smiling softly, Shizuma leaned forward and gently started prying Miyuki's fingers away.

_No! I don't want her to see those, I don't want it! She'll ask how they got there…I can't tell her, he said he'd hurt me more if I told anyone! Please, Shizuma!!! Help me!_

Gripping her own shoulders, Miyuki dug her nails into pale skin, drawing blood in the process. Small, red rivers started flowing down her back.

"Miyuki! Stop it, Miyuki!! Let go!"

Panicking, Shizuma gripped Miyuki's face and looked into her eyes. Again, the coldness and emptiness chocked her. She decided she had to stop this now, or Miyuki would hurt herself even more.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki…"

Shizuma looked at her friend regretfully and raised her hand.

"…but it's the only way."

She closed her eyes and then slapped her friend in the face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope I did a good job…please let me know what you think about it.

I want to thank all of you for being so patient and to go through the trouble of reading this in the first place.

Disclaimer: * takes megaphone * I DON'T OWN THEM!! I KNOW IT BY NOW, NO NEED TO RUB IT IN!!!!


	14. Confessions and Explanations

The sound of the slap resonated through the bedroom, chocking both occupants that were sitting on the bed.

Miyuki shook her head, her cheek stinging from the force Shizuma had used to draw her back from the bluenette's inner torment. She raised one hand to her glowing skin and wiped her bloodstained fingers across the bright red spot that had the shape of a woman's hand. Shizuma noticed absently how well their hands fitted each other, as Miyuki's hand covered the print of her own. She was pulled away from her thoughts as a silent voice reached her ears.

'What did you do that for?'

The silver haired girl couldn't detect any anger in that voice, only wonder and…curiosity?

She blinked a few times, focusing on the tiny rivers of blood that marked her loved one's delicate body. She smiled sadly and hugged herself, still feeling the coldness in Miyuki's eyes hitting her with surprising force. She didn't want to experience that ever again…

_Not if I can prevent it. I will protect her, even if it is from herself!_

'You were hurting…and the only way I could stop it, was to stop you from hurting yourself…I'm sorry Miyuki but it was the only way I could think of!'

Miyuki nodded carefully, feeling the dried blood on her fingertips as she drew small circles with them to numb the stinging pain in her cheek. She resisted the urge to retreat in herself, knowing very well Shizuma wouldn't let her. She also knew it hurt her friend deeply when she put on barriers to hide her feelings, and she didn't want that. Seeing pain and grief in the green eyes before her was the last thing the bluenette wanted to, she loved Shizuma too much for that.

'I know…I know…'

When Shizuma heard the defeated tone in Miyuki's voice she had to resist the urge to draw her into a hug and never let her go. It was time they had a serious talk about a certain someone that was currently living in the blue haired girl's house.

Shizuma gave Miyuki a weak smile and clasped her hands around the trembling fingers that were still caressing the red skin.

'I'll explain what that phone call was about, but I want you to promise that you will tell me what is going on in that household of yours. I want you to tell me, and I want you to tell me _everything_, because this has been going on for long enough and it's time to put an end to this.'

Miyuki swallowed.

_No way out this time. But I think…_

Brown eyes locked with green and saw someone they could trust.

…_I think I don't want to run anymore…_

Shizuma saw the walls crumble and the silent acceptation that shone in those chocolate coloured orbs she loved more than life itself.

'Right, the pictures…well to make a long story short; when I wanted to change your clothes when you were ill, I noticed the..er…well, bruises you had on your abdomen and back. I didn't take a genius to figure out that those bruises were not from falling down the stairs.'

Miyuki flinched as she heard Shizuma repeat one of her basic explanations. Okay, cliché as it might have been, the rare occasions someone saw them, they believed her when she said she's fallen or tripped. Who would care after all? They all thought she was clumsy anyway, so Miyuki used that to her advantage when someone made a comment about the ugly bruises marking her body. Well…there was someone who _did_ care…but she would be gone soon enough when her lessons started again.

_O Shizuma…_

Knowing very she had sabotaged one of Miyuki's excuses Shizuma told her about the pictures.

'I couldn't just let that pass, Miyuki. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with them, I just thought that we'd need proof if we…you know…wanted to press charges against him.'

This caught the bluenette's full attention.

'Press charges? Oh no, I can't do that Shizuma! I know for sure my family won't believe me, even if we showed them! They would cut me off, and I'd be all alone, I can't …'

'You would have me…'

Miyuki's voice faltered as she stared at her best friend. Yes, she would have Shizuma…even if Shizuma would grow bored of her – Miyuki still wasn't sure if the goddess of Miator would want to keep her as a …_girlfriend_ – but even if that would happen, they'd still be friends.

And that was one of the reasons Miyuki didn't want anyone else to know about the beatings.

'Yes, Shizuma, I know that. But I don't want to cause any problems. No, hear me out! Let's say that my family believes me, alright? We talk with them, go to court etcetera etcetera, we will press charges against my husband…and then what? You don't actually believe he will let me get away with this; do you? I didn't ask for a divorce, not because of my family, no Shizuma, not because of them. I don't care about them leaving me in the cold, I see that now.'

She looked at Shizuma with pleading eyes, begging her to understand.

Shizuma merely sighed and shook her head.

'Why didn't you ask for a divorce then? What's holding you back? I don't understand!'

Miyuki suddenly snapped and took Shizuma's head between her hands, forcing her to look her right in the eyes.

'You don't get it do you? My husband might not be the brightest man in his family, but he's not stupid either! His family is wealthy, but not as wealthy as mine! They _need _this bound of families to expand their businnes and go abroad! They won't let me divorce one of them!'

She suddenly pulled her hands back and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort herself.

Shizuma looked at her with bewilderment.

'What do you mean?'

Miyuki's head shot back up, boring her eyes straight in Shizuma's.

'They know I don't have many friends, but they do know about one. Someone that is very special to me Shizuma, and they threatened her. They threatened they would hurt her if I ever tried to get out of the marriage.'

She let out a hollow laugh.

'It sounds like one of those old movies…with bad scripts and all that…where a girl tries to leave a marriage, but where the man threatens somebody close to her to prevent her from leaving.'

She threw her head back and closes her eyes.

'Only this time, it's not a movie with a script or a director or actors. I'm _living _the script Shizuma, and there's no director to tell me what to do.'

Miyuki opened her eyes again and they filled with tears as she looked at her friend's pale face.

'The person they threatened to hurt is you, Shizuma…and there's no storybook that can tell how this will end…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi there, another chapter after a very long period of silence. I've got no real excuse, except for the fact that I'm very busy with school since it's my last year and that there are a lot of difficult choices to be made.

Once again, it's not beta'd. I've sent her a message a couple of times, but I haven't heard from her since months so…well, if any of you would like to take their chances with me, you're always welcome J

Disclaimer: O for crying out loud! Do I HAVE to?


	15. Really Miyuki!

'_The person they threatened to hurt is you, Shizuma… and there's no storybook that can tell how this will end…'_

Shizuma played this sentence over and over in her mind, trying to grasp the full meaning of it. It surprised her she didn't feel scared at all, worried yes, and sad things should go this way, but not scared. No, the silver haired girl's thoughts weren't focused on the threatening presence of Miyuki's husband from hell. The only thing that Shizuma thought of was:

_She's worried for me! She really is!_

This mantra kept bouncing around in her head, filling her with a feeling of warmth and love…something that showed on her face in the gentlest of smiles…and something that Miyuki really didn't understand.

She'd just told Shizuma that her husband threatened to hurt her and that he had the means to to so, but her friend just sat there…with a smile on her face!

_Perhaps it's the shock… yes, that must be it. It must have rattled her completely and now she doesn't know how to react. Still I don't think- why is she smiling at me now? _

Miyuki's anger and worry disappeared as she saw a happy twinkle appearing in green eyes. Suspicion replaced those feelings. She knew that look. It usually appeared when her friend was up to something, and knowing Shizuma, that something wasn't always a good thing.

'Uhm, Shizuma? Are you alright?'

Getting no response, Miyuki waved her hands in front of the young woman's eyes. She frowned.

_Not even a blink! Now what do I do?_

Shizuma noticed Miyuki's eyes glazing over, a sign she was lost in thoughts. _Good_, she said to herself, _I want her back to her old self, bossing me around, because we're going to need that Miyuki to solve this mess. Come on Miyuki, show me the former student council president is still inside you, I know she is! I know she-ah! Here we go!'_

Seeing Miyuki's eyes focus again, Shizuma suspected she was, or very soon would be, in for one of her friend's famous lectures. And she wasn't disappointed.

'Why are you smiling like that? It's not funny Shizuma! This is a serious matter here! He's not someone to take lightly, even if he can't tell his right hand from his left!'

Suddenly, Shizuma giggled, throwing Miyuki off balance once more.

'WHAT??!!!'

'Doesn't know his right hand from his left? Really Miyuki!'

The bluenette admitted to herself it sounded a bit lame, but it summed up her husband pretty accurate.

'You know as well as I do, ETOILE, he's too stupid to figure out how to get from point a to point b. He's just a pathetic little boy that uses his fists more than his brain…if he even has one. Something I really started to doubt a few days before my wedding.'

Shizuma looked at her expectantly, knowing the beginning of a story when she heard one.

Miyuki grinned at her memory.

'He was eating a waffle, you know one of those with chocolate on one side and nothing on the other? Suddenly he said "Belgian waffles are good, it probably is the factory that makes the best waffles!"'

Shizuma threw her head back and laughed. Miyuki smiled back. Belgium was a country…not a waffle factory.

Shizuma wiped the tears away that rolled down her cheeks and grabbed Miyuki's hands, pulling her down to her lap. Miyuki yelped in surprise and quickly threw her arms around Shizuma's neck to keep her balance. That brought her nose to nose with the former Etoile, something that made her heart skip a beat even now. Shizuma winked and rested her forehead against her friend's.

'Now, that's the Miyuki I like to see. Don't let him mess with your head! Okay, he might have his family behind him and all that, but he'll never have that something you do.'

Miyuki looked up at her with expectation, wondering what it might be.

Shizuma looked very proud and smiled.

'You have me!'

Miyuki looked at her for a moment, then swatted her arm.

'SHIZUMA!'

This was the sign to start bantering away and that was exactly what they did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HAH! But I'm not going to tell you WHAT they're up to just yet. *grins*

Sorry that it's a bit shorter, but I'm not quite sure how to continue this, so I'll just post what I have ^^

*Does a happy dance*

I have a Beta, I have a beta, I have a Beta, I have a Beta, etc…

Uhm…anything I should say..anything I should- ah yes! The waffle-joke. Perhaps some of you don't understand this one, but I've got a LOT of people saying this to me. Every time I said I was from Belgium they'd say: Isn't that a factory where they make waffles? Yes people, we have amazing waffles, I know (ego ego) but we're a country, small, but a country none the less!

I don't want to criticize anyone who ever thought this or said this to me, far from it (because it's kinda funny if you think about it XD), it's just meant to indicate Belgium is a country :p (trust me, if I didn't live here myself, I would think it was a famous museum or painter or something XD).

Disclaimer: I don't own them… *sits in a corner, feeling depressed*


End file.
